Тема форума:Новое для Don't Starve вики/@comment-24120699-20141010135950
Давайте создадим статью про отсылки С информацией помогу *При взгляде на сундук Уилсон называет его "Tickle Trunk" — так назывался сундук главного героя из канадского телесериала Mr. Dressup *''I have become the destroyer of worlds''." ‒ обрывок цитаты из Бхагавад-Гиты (полная версия звучит как "Я стал смертью, разрушителем миров"), которую в ХХ веке повторил Дж. Р. Оппенгеймер, "отец" атомной бомбы. **"And there was light!" ‒ ("Да будет свет!") цитата из Ветхого Завета. **"Alas, poor mandrake!" - отсылка к цитате "Alas, poor Yorick!" ("Бедный Йорик!") из знаменитого монолога Гамлета. **"Take thy beak from out my heart" - цитата из стихотворения Эдгара По "Ворон" **Цитата о топливе ужаса "With the sleep of dreams comes this stuff" ("Со сном, полным сновидений, появляется это") - отсылка к тому, что nightmare fuel в английском означает ещё и что-то не опасное, но страшное, например, кошмар во сне. **Лгущий Робот- "HIS NAME IS HAL. HE IS MY FRIEND." ("ЕГО ЗОВУТ HAL. ОН МОЙ ДРУГ") Это отсылка к супер-компьютеру "HAL" из легендарного кинофильма "Космическая Одиссея 2001" Стэнли Кубрика. **Фразы подобные *Спальник- "SLEEP( 1000 )"* Ссылаются на то, что WX-78 робот, а значит думает кодами и числами. Перевод этих фраз на примере "Спальника" : Значение сна равно 1000. Где число подразумевает длительность **Светлячки (в инвентаре) - "I've got a pocket full of sunshine!" ("У меня полны карманы солнечного света!") — скорее всего отсылка к одноимённой песне "Pocket Full of Sunshine" (Natasha Bedingfield). **Механический слон - "It's been a while since my last confession." ("Давненько я не исповедовался") — по всей видимости Вуди — католик. **Монстро-лазанья - "This is cat food!" ("Кошке это отдай!") — отсылка к популярному мультику «Гарфилд». **Человек-оркестр - "I stand on guard for thee!" — это слегка перефразированная строчка из гимна Канады: «О Канада, мы стоим на страже твоей!» **Пинчайка - "Take off! To the Great White North! Beauty". ("'Лети! На Большой Белый Север! Лети! Чтобы красиво уйти.'") — слегка видоизменённые слова популярной канадской песни "Take off" (Bob & Doug McKenzie). **Куст Камыша- "There's wind in them, there willows." ("Там ветер в них, там ивы.") Отсылка к произведению шотландского писателя Кеннета Грэма "Ветер в ивах." **Лепестки- "Like so much confetti." ("Как куча конфетти.") Отсылка к одноименной песни Джима Клеменца (J.Clements) - Like so much confetti **Не точно, но фраза о Светильнике Джека- "Why hello, Mr. Crane." ("Ну здравствуйте, мистер Крэйн"), может быть отсылкой к фильму Пола Шнайдера "Авто Фокус" ("Auto focus") в котором одного из персонажей зову Боб Крэйн и к нему обращаются по телефону именно этой фразой. **Усыпляющий Дротик- "Call me Mr. Sandman" ("Зовите меня мистер Сэндмэн.") Отсылка к Песочному Человеку, персонажу фольклера Западной Европы и одноименной популярной песни. **Удочка- "I will eat for a lifetime." ("Я буду сыт всю жизнь.") Имеется в виду пословица "Дай человеку рыбу - он будет сыт один день. Дай удочку - будет сыт всю жизнь." **Пчелиный Улей- "Not the bees!" ("Только не пчелы!") Цитата персонажа Николоса Кейджа из печально известного кинофильма "Плетеный человек". **Портал (полность собран)- "It's alive!" ("Оно живое!") Цитата из культового фильма ужасов "Франкенштейн" 1931 года. **Фраза при попытке побриться "If only the world had a single neck." есть перефразирование цитаты императора Калигулы: "О, если бы у римского народы была одна шея." **Пчела-убийца (в инвентаре)- "I've caught a tiger by the tail." ("Я поймал тигра за хвост.") Известное изречение "Поймать тигра за хвост". Означает взяться за дело которое является потенциально опасным. **Рог Бифало- "Call forth the beasts!" ("Призвать зверей!") Существует одноименное заклинание в настольной ролевой игре "Dungeons & Dragons". Так же является в вариациях популярным названием для способностей/заклинаний в видео играх призывающих диких животных. **Жаренный Синий Гриб- "Umami!" ("Умами!") Слово происходит из японского языка. Обозначает одно из пяти вкусовых ощущений на ряду с соленым, кислым, сладким и горьким. **Масло (Butter)- "Some puns are irresistible." ("От некоторых каламбуров сложно удержаться.") Имеется в виду похожее произношения английских слов "Butter" (масло) и "Butterfly" (бабочка). Скорее всего из-за этого в Don't Starve предмет "Масло" падает с бабочек. **Дом свиньи — "I'll huff and I'll puff!". Отсылка к сказке о трёх поросятах. **Фраза "Snicker-snack" (Темный Меч), возможно, является цитатой из стихотворения Л. Кэрролла "Бармаглот". **Пинчайка - "Nice tux." Дословно переводится как "клёвый смокинг", но также, вероятно, отсылка к пингвину Таксу (Tux), являющемуся символом Linux.